Magie altérée
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: -Bellamy ? Clarke ! Les gars, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Des mecs en robe ! -Je l'ai déjà dit, ça s'appelle des toges ! DES TO-GES ! -Ta gueule, Ron, tu vas nous faire tuer...


Bonjour!

Voici une OS censée être rigolote, avec un mélange de Harry Potter et de The 100. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment! Petite dédicace à ma Marie, qui grâce à une discussion, m'a inspirée à fond pour cette fanfic'!

Ne cherchez pas à situer ceci dans le temps, j'ai pas tellement réfléchi. Si vous vous acharnez...nos sorciers favoris ont dans les vingt-cinq ans. Quant nos Skaikrus...c'est avant l'arrivée des adultes. Rajoutez Lexa, et on est bons.

Grrrrrrand merci à toi, Solène, pour le choix des a* (anti-spoil) !!!

oOoOoOo

-Clarke??? Bellamy?? Les gars, z'êtes où?! Regardez ce qu'on a ramené! Des mecs en robe!

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça s'appelle des toges!

-Ta gueule, Ron, tu vas nous faire tuer!

Sébastien et Monroe, deux Skaikrus, traînant des drôles de mecs derrière eux tout en marchant vers le dropship. Ils sont quatre, ils sont enfermés dans un sac de joute mi-transparent, forcés à être en boule, et ils n'arrêtent pas de parler. Franchement, c'est presque pire que Jasper Jordan face à des filles avec qui il croit avoir une chance.

-Tu crois qu'on va vraiment mourir, Harry?

-Tu crois vraiment que Potter en sait quelque chose, Londubat?

-Rho, Malfoy...ferme-la, pour une fois.

-Vous vous adorez, vous, dîtes donc...glousse Monroe, et elle écope d'un petit coup de coude de Sébastien. Le garçon insiste pour qu'ils aient l'air impressionnant, mais Monroe a bien compris que ce sera le cas peu importe leur comportement. La première impression allait faire l'affaire. Les deux ados chassaient tout en s'entrainant à parler le Trigedasleng, quand ces quatres types sont apparus de nul part. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus surpris ou impressionnés... enfin si. Ils auraient pu tomber sur le Heda. Rien qu'à s'imaginer la scène, Monroe pouffe à nouveau. Elle se reprend vite en voyant Octavia dans son champs de vision. La jeune femme, curieuse, essaye de regarder ce qu'il y a derrière les deux autres.

-Alors, les chasseurs? On revient avec des humains? Je sais que c'est comestible, mais bon...

-NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES HUMAINS! crie l'un des hommes dans le sac avec une colère non-feinte. Nous sommes des sorciers! Laissez-nous sortir et je vous épargnerai!

-Il a la hargne, le petit blond...j'aime bien. Venez, suivez-moi. Bel' vous a entendu l'appeler et il demande à ce que vous le rejoigniez.

-Belle? Et c'est un homme? Mais... c'est le nom d'une princesse Disney!s'exclame un des hommes. Monroe se retourne pour voir qui a parlé, amusée: c'est un adulte de plus ou moins vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux d'un noir intense, des lunettes rondes et carrément moches, tout ça agrémenté d'une cicatrice en forme d'escalier bizarre sur le front.

-Je crois que c'est un surnom, "Bel'"... fait remarquer un brun à côté de lui, l'air hésitant.

-Monroe, arrête de te retourner, je ne saurai pas les trainer tout seul encore très longtemps.

-Ouaip! Bien sûr, tout de suite...

Les deux Skaikrus suivent Octavia encore quelques mètres, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion à l'arrière. Ils parlent d'une certaine "Hermione"... D'après ce que Monroe comprend, il doit s'agir d'une sorte de monstre ou de puissance suppérieure qui applique la justice et sanctionne sans pitié. Le blond lui donne un autre surnom, que les autres semblent ne pas vouloir l'entendre dire..."Sandebourbe". Oui, c'est étrange. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas juger. Après tout, les leaders de Monroe s'appellent Clarke et Bellamy! Moui...non...Sandebourbe, ça reste plus bizarre.

Sébastien et Monroe arrivent enfin dans le dropship, pour tomber face à un Bellamy qui donne des ordres à... Monroe grimace. C'est John Murphy qui est là. En les voyant arriver, Bellamy s'interrompt, se tourne vers les arrivants et fronce les sourcils.

-Ils...ils portent vraiment des robes?

-Ce sont des toges! Des TO-GES. Tu entends?

Bellamy ignore la réponse du roux et continue d'observer le sac rempli de mecs, l'air perplexe.

-Vous venez d'où?

-On serait plus disposés à vous répondre une fois libérés!répond le noireau avec l'escalier raté sur le front.

-Vous venez d'où?

-Du Ministère de la magie, du bureau d'Harry, se précipite de répondre le brun, alors que les autres le fusillent du regard. Quoi?! Si je meurs ici, Luna me fera la peau!

-On les a trouvés dans la forêt, alors qu'on chassait. Ils sont apparus de nul part en s'engueulant. Ils sont arrivés dans un grand "plop" alors qu'il n'y avait rien avant. Le blond teigneux, là-bas, il a voulu nous attaquer avec un bout de bois. Il s'est mis à hurler dans une langue bizarre... je crois qu'il est fou. Enfin bref. D'autres chasseurs les avaient entendu alors ils sont venus nous aider. On a confisqué leur bout de bois, on les a enfermés dans ce sac puis on les a amenés jusqu'ici...On s'est dit que Clarke aurait aimé les voir avant qu'on en fasse quoi que ce soit.

-La princesse est avec le Heda...allez la chercher. Monroe, attends! Passe-moi leur bout de bois, avant. Merci. Sébastien, retourne chasser. À plus tard, les gars.

Bellamy se retrouve alors entre Octavia et Murphy, parfaitement immobile, à observer ces mecs bizarres s'engueuler entre eux. Ça parle de baguettes cassées, d'une certaine Hermione qui va apparemment les atomiser, d'un souper que le brun va rater.

Au bout de dix minutes d'engueulade presque continue entre les étrangers, Jasper et Monty rentrent en trombe.

-Hey! On a entendu dire que des mecs en robe avaient été capturés? On veut voir ça!

-CE. NE. SONT. PAS. DES. ROBES. PAR MERLIN!

Murphy se charge de garder les deux zigotos à l'écart du sac, alors que Bellamy soupire. Jasper et Monty...il ne leur manquait plus que ça pour compléter l'ambiance. Les étrangers se remettent à cacqueter. Octavia est en train de se dire que la situation ne pourrait pas être plus étrange alors que Clarke arrive... accompagnée du Heda. Ses longs cheveux bruns en cascade dans son dos, son maquillage guerrier, sa cape rouge traînant sur le sol. Elle et Clarke se tiennent la main, elles ont un petit sourire rêveur en coin. Quelque chose pousse Octavia à croire que Monroe ne les a pas interrompues pendant une partie d'échec... La blonde lâche la main du commandant avant de s'approcher du sac, à nouveau silencieux. Murphy veut l'en empêcher, mais Bellamy lui fait signe de ne pas le faire.

-Vous...qui êtes-vous?

-Libère-nous, et on pourra discuter. On ne vous veut aucun mal! assura un roux avec énergie.

Clarke y croit, alors elle fait fermer la porte du dropship et ouvre le sac. Quatre hommes de plus ou moins vingt-cinq ans en sortent alors, s'étirant du mieux qu'il peut, sans arrêter de s'engueuler. Bien sûr.

-Hey! Tu m'as fait mal!

-Et alors, Weasley? T'es cassé? Comme ta baguette? Tu veux pleurer, peut-être?

-C'est bon, Malfoy, ferme-la.

-Je t'ai pas parlé, Potter!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, moi...

-Arrête de te plaindre, Neville, ça sert à rien.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec le rouquin!

-Mais! Harry, dis quelque chose!

-C'est pas possible comme ils sont saoulants...rigole Monty à l'oreille de Jasper, hilare.

Cette remarque finit par les faire taire. Le blond platine et le roux ont l'air vexés, le noireau et le brun ont plutôt l'air mal à l'aise. C'est le blond qui finit par prendre la parole, l'air ridiculement digne et, avouons-le, la voix tremblante:

-Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de gens comme nous?! Nous sommes des gens importants! À part Londubat, bien sûr... nous sommes Aurores!

-Vous êtes quoi?!

-On est où, ici?! Pourquoi vous vivez en sauvage?! Pourquoi les leaders ont moins de vingt ans?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes barbares?! Pourquoi on dirait l'univers d'un monde post-apocalyptique?!

-Parce que c'est là où on est, Crétin.

Le blond jette un regard colérique à Octavia, qui décide de ne pas développer. C'est donc Clarke qui s'y colle.

-Écoutez, je sais pas d'où vous venez, mais c'est vous les intrus, ici... Si on voulait répondre à toutes tes questions, il faudrait écrire un roman. Donc on va s'en passer, pour l'instant. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que...vous ne semblez pas connaître ce monde. Vous débarquez d'où, au juste?

-Mais...du monde actuel!

-C'est ici, le monde actuel, corrige Lexa d'une voix sèche. Les regards des intrus se tournent vers elle, et ils semblent tout à coup réaliser qu'ici, ça ne plaisante pas. L'expression et l'aura que dégage Lexa sont très clairs à ce sujet.

-Il se peut...commence Monty, l'air peu sûr de lui. Il se peut que ces gens viennent d'un autre espace-temps.

-Comment ça? Qu'entends-tu par "un autre espace-temps"?

-Bon...c'est une théorie, je crois. En gros, ça veut dire qu'il existe plusieurs réalités. Ou, en tout cas, plusieurs versions d'une même réalité. Par exemple...il existe peut-être un monde où Becca n'a pas causé tous ces dégâts. Un monde où une population saine et fourmillante reignerait sur Terre. Ou bien encore une planète où les gens parlent à l'envers, ou même une planète où les licornes existent! Ce que je veux dire, c'est...

-C'est la nôtre.

Tout le monde se tourne d'un coup vers le roux qui vient de parler. L'attention, qui était pleinement sur Monty, est maintenant totalement sur ce roux qui a un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, l'air fier d'avoir su suivre la conversation.

-Je te demande pardon? demande alors froidement Clarke.

-La réalité où les licornes existe... c'est la nôtre. Nous sommes des sorciers.

-Des...?

-Oui. On pratique la magie. C'est d'ailleurs suite à l'utilisation de cette magie qu'on est arrivés ici...

-Attendez!intervient Jasper. La magie existe?

-Tu suis rien, tête de noeuds, l'attaque Murphy d'un ton sec. Non, la magie n'existe pas. Pas ici, pas dans notre réalité. En tout cas pas sous sa forme originelle.

-Tiens, on a trouvé votre Malfoy, plaisante alors le type avec la cicatrice chialée. Bonne merde avec lui.

Tout le monde, à part Lexa et Malfoy, sourient de bon coeur. Le blond, parce qu'il a du mal avec l'auto-dérision et, Lexa, parce qu'elle n'y comprend strictement rien.

-Bon...fait Clarke en lui souriant tendrement. Toi, ça se voit que tu ne suis plus. Quelque part, un endroit qu'on ne saurait situer nul part sur la carte, il existe une autre réalité...

-Qu'entends-tu par "autre réalité", Clarke?

-Un endroit, autre qu'ici, nous existons. C'est, en quelques sortes... une autre version de nous. Dans ce monde, tu es peut-être surfeuse...ou bien une magnifique et mystérieuse Irlandaise, ou une nageuse professionnelle à l'égo surdimensionnée, ou une escrimeuse, ou alors un vétéran de l'armée, ou une actrice super connue! Peut-être es-tu prof, là-bas, peut-être es-tu un vampire ou membre d'un gang! Dans cette réalité, mon père est peut-être encore en vie! Lincoln ou Anya auraient pu être de ta famille, là-bas... ou même Murphy! Ou Finn! On n'en sait rien. Il existe peut-être même une réalité pour chaque possibilité.

-Le délire...sourit Jasper, aux anges.

-Et...ces gens viennent d'une de ces...versions?

-Une version où la magie existe, confirme Clarke avec un grand sourire.

-Mais...ça n'existe pas.

-Pas ici, non. Dans cet autre espace-temps...oui.

-Je...j'ai peut-être compris.

-Et voilà, on a trouvé votre Neville!s'amuse le noireau à lunettes.

Personne ne rigole. Tout le monde a bien compris que, dans cet espace-temps-ci, on ne se moque pas de Lexa. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, se tourne vers le noireau, puis vers le brun.

-C'est toi, Neville?

-Hum...oui. Désolé qu'il vous ait blessée, il est des fois un peu...

Lexa ne l'écoute plus, elle est tournée vers le type à la cicatrice.

-Il m'a l'air tout à fait intéressant. Cette comparaison ne me blesse en rien.

Les oreilles de Neville prennent deux teintes de rouge, il sourit en baissant timidement la tête.

-Euh...tant mieux. C'était pas trop le but, en fait.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici?demande Monty, impatient de comprendre et se fichant un peu des intentions du bigleux. Vous avez parlé de magie...il y a-t-il un sort pour ce type de voyages? On ne dirait pas, vu que vous ne compreniez pas ce que vous fichez ici...

-Non, pas de sort...

Suite à la remarque sur un ton acerbe du blond et son regard incendiaire vers une personne bien précise, ils se retournent tous vers le roux, l'air accusateurs. L'homme se frotte la nuque, mal à l'aise...

-Okay, c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute...

-Un peu?s'étonne le noireau. Un peu, Ron?! C'est complètement ta faute! Tu ne retiens pas les erreurs du passé! Tu aurais dû nous croire, quand on t'a dit de ne pas utiliser ta baguette cassée! C'est pas comme si l'histoire t'avait pas déjà montré les conséquences possibles! Mais non, il a encore fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête...Et pouf!, tu nous montres un nouveau sort pour se téléporter, et nous voilà ici! Dans un autre espace-temps! Comme si j'avais pas de la paperasse à finir...

-Potter a raison. J'avais un rapport à rendre, moi.

-Et moi, Luna m'attendait pour le souper...

-Et moi, en plus, j'étais censé cuisiner, ce soir. Ta soeur va me tailler en pièce, si elle apprend que j'ai réussi à me paumer en dehors de notre réalité! Comment tu veux que je gère ça, moi? Elle va me foutre à la porte avant même qu'on ait emménagé ensemble!

Cette idée fait rire Jasper, Monty, Bellamy et Clarke à l'unisson, alors que Murphy, lui, c'est plutôt ricaner qu'il fait.

-Et! Du calme, les gars! Comme si je ne me pissais pas dessus rien qu'à l'idée de la discussion que je vais avoir avec Hermione! On va rentrer, pas de soucis...

-Ah oui?! Et avec quoi?

-Bah, nos baguettes...il suffit de les récupérer.

Tous les regards des sorciers se tournent alors vers Bellamy, soudainement un peu mal à l'aise. L'homme concerte brièvement Clarke puis Lexa du regard et finit par sortir les bouts de bois de sa poche.

-Avant de vous les rendre...qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste?

-Un outil.

-Une arme.

-Rien, la mienne est cassée...

Clarke hausse un soucis. Ils ont tous parlé en même temps, et ce qu'a dit ce pète-sec de blond n'est pas pour rassurer.

-Euh...fait alors Neville. N'écoutez pas Malfoy, c'est Harry qui a raison. Nos baguettes sont les outils qui nous permettent d'exercer notre magie. On ne vous fera aucun mal avec, c'est promis.

-Pas vrai, Malfoy?

-Ouais, Potty, c'est bon...

Alors, Bellamy accepte de rendre les "baguettes" aux "sorciers".

-Aaah...on ne sent tout de suite mieux!

-Il va peut-être falloir penser à rentrer, maintenant. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va pouvoir rester ici sans danger...

-Quoi ?!? s'exclame Jasper.

-Déjà ?!

-Mais...

-Naan! C'est pas cool!

-Euh... okay, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Enfin... à moitié.

-C'est pas grave, intervient Octavia en prenant la parole la première fois depuis un petit bout de temps. Faites-le vite puis vous pourrez vous en aller.

Les Skaikrus, et le Heda, acquiescent, l'air satisfaits de l'"arrangement" trouvé.

-Euh... faire quoi?

-Sérieusement?demande Clarke en levant à nouveau un sourcil. On veut voir votre magie!

-Ah!

-Ah bon? On est sûrs de vouloir?

-Mais oui!

-Bon...

-Si ce n'est que ça! Allez, je commence.

-QUOI?!?

-NOOOON!

-ÉÉÉH!

-Attendez, hein...

Les sorciers marquent un arrêt, se consultent un moment.

-Euh...d'accord, finit par dire le roux.

Les Skaikrus et Lexa semblent se préparer. Cette dernière n'est clairement pas prête, Clarke l'entraîne en la tirant par le bras. Ils se mettent tous en ligne. Monty et Jasper spéculent à voix basse, s'imaginant les sorts les plus étranges. Bellamy s'assure auprès du blond, Malfoy, que les sorts ne seront en rien dangereux. Pendant ce temps, Clarke masse discrètement Lexa pour la détendre, tandis qu'Octavia et Murphy se prennent le nez, à propos de qui mériterait de se faire atomiser, ou autres. Murphy maintient qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours pour réaliser qu'Octavia n'était plus dans leur réalité. Octavia, elle, assure qu'on réaliserait immédiatement l'absence de Murphy.

-Dans la minute! Grâce à l'odeur. Ou, plutôt, l'absence d'odeur... Tu pues. Vraiment.

-C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit de toi. T'es restée trop longtemps sous le plancher... je dis pas ça par méchanceté, hein. C'est juste que tu sais vraiment pas draguer.

-Tu sais quoi? Va te faire dériver. Tout simplement.

-Tout simplement?

-C'est ça. Pars crever, maintenant.

-Vous êtes prêts?demande Clarke à voix haute, et le silence se fait. Après que Murphy et Octavia se soient mutuellement tirés la langue. Bellamy, tu ne viens pas?

-Non, je vais rester là. Au cas où quoi que ce soit part en vrille.

-"Part en vrille"...s'amuse Murphy. Tu peux utiliser des mots normaux, tu sais.

-Bref! Je reste à l'écart.

Les deux groupes font maintenant face. Une ligne d'adultes sorciers face à une ligne d'ados... normaux. Attendant qu'on leur jette un sort, sans savoir lequel. Comme des cons, clairement. Quant aux sorciers, ils essayent de paraître les plus impressionnants possible. Ils ont pour rôle de faire découvrir la magie à un monde qui n'en a strictement jamais vue auparavant.

-Quel sort?demande Neville.

-Stupefix?

-Expecto patronum!

-Avada kedavra.

-Mais par Merlin, Malfoy, soigne-toi, au final! Merde, quoi!

-Et, c'est bon, désolé! Je plaisantais. C'est bien, Stupefix. Efficace. Un brin flippant, pour des moldus. Je vote pour.

-S'il est pour, c'est que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Pourtant, après un rapide vote, c'est Stupefix qui est choisi. Harry Potter (celui avec l'escalier sur la tronche) jettera son sort sur le Heda. Draco Malfoy sur Octavia, et Neville Londubat sur Murphy. Clarke, Jasper et Monty auraient tout le loisir de s'amuser de l'immobilité de leurs amis, tout ça sous la protection de Bellamy. Ronald Weasley ne jetterait aucun sort, à cause de sa baguette cassée.

Les sorciers s'apprêtent à lancer leurs sorts, les Skaikrus se serrent les épaules, en serrant les dents. Certains s'attendent à avoir mal, Clarke s'attend à voir Lexa péter un câble, Lexa s'apprête à bondir en cas de danger pour elle et sa copine. Pour les autres...? Non, ils se débrouilleront bien tous seuls.

Bref, tout le monde s'apprête. La tension monte, l'excitation, aussi, quand...

-Attendez!

Monty.

Encore.

-Et si la magie était altérée par le fait qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même dimension que d'habitude? Et si ça partait en...en couilles? Pour faire plaisir à Murphy.

-Mais quel rabat-joie! Je te connaissais pas comme ça, Mont'!

Monty commence à rouspéter alors que Jasper le taquine un peu.

-C'est bon, fait Bell de sa voix grave. Je gère, Monty, te fais pas de bile.

-Sauf ton respect, Blake, t'y connais rien en magie. Et moi non plus. Ça pourrait être dangereux...

-C'est bon!intervient le noireau. C'est pas pour me vanter, mais je suis Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER. J'ai sauvé notre monde à plusieurs reprises. Un Stupefix, c'est tranquille... Les doigts dans le nez. Même pour Neville, y a pas de soucis.

-Je sais pas pourquoi je réagis même plus à ce genre de remarque...

-Allez hop, on se dépêche. J'ai un souper à préparer, ce soir...

Ça y est. C'est maintenant. Parmi les Skaikrus, on se serre les coudes, on ferme les yeux, alors que d'un air assuré, les sorciers lèvent leur baguette. Une seconde, deux, puis... Trois voix résonnent à l'unisson.

-Stupefix!

-WO PUTAIN!

Le cri de Bellamy fait que tout le monde rouvre les yeux. Tout le monde? Nope: tout le monde n'est même plus là. Clarke ouvre les yeux, et son regard tombe sur une pièce bien moins remplie qu'une minute avant. Il manque Lexa, Octavia et Murphy.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu?!?

Clarke, Jasper et Monty échangent un regard choqué, puis se tournent vers les sorciers. Bizarrement, Bellamy ne réagit pas. Il regarde le sol, l'air terriblement étonné...ainsi que les sorciers.

-Et merde...

-L'asiat' avait vu juste...

-C'est un cafard?

Clarke suit le regard des sorciers et voit l'objet de leur stupéfaction.

-Mais...LEXA?!?

Un raton-laveur. Un putain de raton-laveur. Qui fixe Clarke avec de grands yeux désespérés. Clarke reconnaît ces yeux. Mais...ce n'est plus un humain. C'est un raton-laveur. Debout au dessus d'un tas de vêtements. À côté, sur les vêtements d'Octavia, un hérisson qui émet des cris suraigus et sur ceux de Murphy...non, il n'y a rien sur son tas.

Bellamy retourne vaguement à la réalité et s'avance précipitamment vers les vêtements. Il s'abaisse, poigne dans quelque chose puis se redresse. Il ouvre alors sa main et...

-Un cafard. Et il mord, le con...

-Oh mon dieu, c'est de trop!

Jasper explose de rire, il se réfugie dans les bras de Monty, des larmes aux yeux.

-C'est tellement juste!

Même Clarke et Bellamy ne savent pas empêcher un sourire en coin.

-Et Octavia...un hérisson! C'est tellement mignon!!!

Jasper rigole de plus belle. Il est littéralement écroulé de rire. Bellamy s'abaisse pour prendre sa...petite sœur, dans son autre main, avant de se redresser à nouveau.

-Réparez ça.

Les sorciers n'en reviennent pas. Leurs baguettes sont intactes, pourtant... Stupefix n'est pas censé avoir ce résultat. Il ne l'a jamais eu. Ils viennent de transformer des humains... en animaux. Un raton-laveur, un hérisson, et un cafard. Merde.

Foutre le boxon dans un autre espace-temps, check.

-Euh...ouais, bien sûr. Il suffit d'inverser le sort...on va faire ça tout de suite.

Une autre formule bizarre plus tard, personne ne ferme les yeux, et un filet de lumière jaillit des baguettes. Ils se dirigent vers les trois animaux et... rebondissent. Sur Jasper, Monty et Clarke.

-MERDE, LES GARS!

Ça y est. Sans compter les sorciers, Bellamy est à présent le seul humain dans la pièce. Deux boules de poil lui foncent dans les mollets, Bellamy tente de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, ce qui est plutôt compliqué, compte tenu du cafard et de l'hérisson dans ses mains. L'adulte se tourne vers ce qui a failli le faire tomber, et soupire. Un chiot et un chaton. Des boules de poils surexcitées, et peut-être un brin trop mignonnes. Impossible de déterminer lequel est Monty, lequel est Jasper. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils se courent l'un après l'autre en émettant des bruits dérangeants. Bellamy redresse le regard, pour voir en quoi Clarke s'est transformée.

-Oh putain de bordel de fais chier de merde!!!

Une lionne. Clarke est devenue une lionne. L'animal est énorme, sa tête arrive presque aux épaules de Bellamy. Clarke observe ses pattes, la surprise dans ses yeux, puis se tourne vers le raton-laveur, puis vers les sorciers, et grogne d'une manière menaçante.

-Hé! On grogne pas comme ça!

-Je crois que tu n'as rien à lui dire, le roux, remarque Bellamy.

Clarke rugit de plus belle, et commence à tourner nerveusement en rond, sur elle-même.

-Je crois que ça veut dire qu'elle est d'accord avec moi...

C'est le moment que choisit Malfoy pour craquer. Il explose de rire, plié en deux. C'est alors que Lexa/raton-laveur lui saute à la gorge. Genre... littéralement.

-Heda, non !

Malheureusement, Bellamy n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Malfoy. L'homme shoot violemment dans l'animal….euh, Lexa. Celle-ci valse un mètre plus loin, commence à gémir. Une de ses petites mains griffues se posent sur son front, où elle sent du sang couler. Pendant une longue seconde, plus rien ne bouge. Monty et Jasper arrêtent de se courir après, Octavia ne couine plus, Murphy cesse de mordre la paume de Bellamy, Clarke arrête de tourner en rond. Une seconde, pendant laquelle tout le monde se tourne vers Lexa-raton-laveur, puis vers Malfoy, et à nouveau vers Lexa.

Un rugissement tonitruant pouvant refiler des frissons à Dumbledore en personne se fait alors entendre. Ça ne plaît apparemment pas à Clarke qu'on violente sa copine. La lionne avance, menaçante, vers le blond. Elle marche comme au ralenti, ses yeux ne quittent pas l'homme. Le sourire moqueur de l'homme disparaît soudainement, ses jambes adoptent parfaitement la texture du coton. Il recule, d'un pas, deux pas… Clarke entrouvre légèrement la gueule, laissant apparaître ses crocs.

Et là, les autres sorciers réagissent.

-Euh…elle va le tuer, là ?

-Parce que je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, le laisser crever…

-On dit pas ça par affection, hein !

-Perso, je le lui laisserai bien…

-Mais bon ! Il a une femme et un enfant !

-Et puis s'il meurt maintenant, j'aurai encore plus de travail au boulot…

-C'est qu'il y a pénurie d'Aurores, chez nous, vous voyez ?

Alors qu'il est à quelques instants de sa mort, Malfoy prend le temps de jeter un regard incendiaire aux autres sorciers. Mais il arrête vite, bien trop occupé à fuir une lionne en colère qui s'approche. Bellamy est coincé, ses mains sont déjà pleines d'un hérisson bruyant et d'un cafard qui gigote.

-Clarke, s'il-te-plaît… qu'est-ce que les gens venus d'autres réalités vont penser de nous, maintenant ?

Clarke grogne pour toute réponse, sous le regard pas peu fier d'un raton-laveur qui se tient pas loin.

-Allez, c'est bon… je suis désolé d'avoir tapé dans ta copine. Mais recule, maintenant !

Ni une, ni deux, Clarke bondit. Ses deux pattes avant percutent les épaules de Malfoy, qui s'étale sur les deux. Les humains encore sous forme humaine présents hurlent de surprise, les animaux observent, attentifs et vaguement amusés.

La gueule de Clarke n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Malfoy. Le garçon est encore plus pâle qu'auparavant (ben oui, du coup, c'est possible...) alors que Clarke grogne sur un ton plein de menaces.

Une seconde passe, deux secondes, trois... puis, alors que Malfoy n'est plus qu'à un doigt de tomber dans les pommes, Clarke recule. Le sorcier court se réfugier quelques mètres plus loin. L'occasion parfaite pour que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley explosent littéralement de rire. Peu à peu, le visage du blond reprend des "couleurs" et ses gémissements virent aux injures, prononcées assez basses pour que Clarke ne les entende pas. Celle-ci a l'air satisfaite, plus sereine, et elle se rapproche de son Heda-raton-laveur pour lui lécher tendrement sa plaie. Lexa se met alors à... ronronner? Et merde, que cette situation est bizarre...

-Murphy, si tu continues de me mordre, je te remets au sol, et tu te feras très vite écrasé.

Une nouvelle morsure, pour assurer à Bellamy que les menaces ne fonctionneront pas. Celui-ci pousse un juron, puis lance le cafard sans remord au sol.

-Hé!s'étonne Londubat. Avec toute l'activité ambiante, il va se faire écraser!

-Non, c'est bon. C'est Murphy. Il survivra... c'est ce qu'il fait. Sa forme de cafard ne fera que l'aider. Il est finalement lui-même, en fait... Il doit se sentir soudainement bien...AÏE! PUTAIN LE CHIEN! REGARDE OÙ TU VAS! Tu peux être sûr que c'est Jasper, ça...du coup Monty doit être le chaton. Pff c'est ridicule. Le pauvre. HÉ ! LE SORCIER EN ROBE VERTE, LÀ!

-C'est une toge, bordel!

-Okay, peut-être...En tout cas, tu écrases le cafard. Euh...Murphy. Tu écrases Murphy.

-Ah, oui. Pardon.

Lexa-raton-laveur émet un bruit bizarre, un rire? Clarke, quant à elle, est prise par un sourire. Ses deux crocs dépassent légèrement de ses babines et, quand Malfoy fait un commentaire sur "un putain de sourire pervers", elle grogne à nouveau.

-Mais piquez-la, merde!gémit Malfoy. Faites quelque chose!

À nouveau satisfaite, Clarke tourne deux fois sur elle-même, puis se couche. Elle appuie sa tête sur ses pattes croisées, et observe avec attention ce qui se passe sous ses yeux. Le chien-peut-être-Jasper-personne-ne-sait et Lexa jouent. Enfin... le chien joue avec Lexa, surtout. Celle-ci ne fait que feuler à chaque fois qu'on la touche, ce que le présumé Jasper fait en continu. Pendant ce temps, Monty-chaton... euh, il y a un problème. Monty court après sa propre queue. Il n'a probablement pas compris qu'il avait eu le rôle de chat. Ça ne court pas autour de sa queue, un chat, si? Bellamy a des doutes. Il n'a jamais vu les chats que dans des films d'avant l'apocalypse.

Sur la main droite de Bellamy, Octavia-hérisson s'agite de plus en plus. Elle s'approche dangereusement du vide, et son frère ne trouve pas un endroit par où la rattraper.

-Je crois que ta sœur va tomber…

-Attention à tes pieds, Ron, au cas où elle tombe sur le dos…

-Euh…elle tombe de plus en plus.

-ROAAAR !!!!!

-Je sais, Clarke, j'ai vu ! Aïe, Monty, regarde où tu vas ! Octavia, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de bouger, là…voilà, merci. HEDA ! Lâchez le chiot ! Qui a dit qu'on pouvait mordre, ici ? Et vous, les sorciers ! Vous n'aideriez pas un peu ?

-Ben, je veux bien, moi. Mais à chaque fois que je dégaine ma baguette…

-GRRRR…

-…cette chère Clarke s'énerve.

-Hors de question que vous utilisiez votre baguette ! Ras-le-cul, moi, de votre magie foireuse…

-Moi aussi…marmonne Neville, qui a un truc perché sur l'épaule. Je… j'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas les cafards ?

-Haha ! T'as pas l'air malin, là, pour le coup !

-Wow, Ron ! On en parle, des araignées ?

-C'est pas juste, Harry ! Tu reviens tout le temps là-dessus ! J'étais jeune, okay ? Les gens évoluent !

-Ah ouais ? Et le coup de la baguette cassée, alors ? Crachelimace, ça te dit rien ?!

-Pas cool, les gars, pas cool…

-ET SI LES SORCIERS FERMAIENT LEUR GUEULE, HEIN ? Que les animaux ne m'obéissent pas, ça passe, mais que vous foutiez aussi le boxon !

-ROAR !!!!

-Oui, Clarke, sorry ! Mais t'es un animal, nan ?!

Grognement mécontent du lion, qui finit par se recoucher. Il y a un flottement, quelques secondes bénies de silence, puis...

-AÏE ! Troisième fois que je me trébuche dans des tas de vêtements !

Ronald Weasley se prend les pieds dans une armure et s'écrase le nez au sol.

-LA FAUTE À QUI ?! C'EST PAS MOI QUI TRANSFORME LES ÉTRANGERS EN ANIMAUX ! En plus, les vêtements de Clarke se sont déchirés lors de sa transformation. Je vais me retrouver au milieu de gens à poils, moi, une fois que vous serez partis !

-Une fois que… ? Vous voulez qu'on parte ? Mais on doit réparer nos torts !

-GRRRR…

-Même si le lion de mauvais poil est pas d'accord !

-Aucun de vos sorts n'aidera ! Si J'ai tout compris, votre magie, ici…et bien c'est de la merde. Un seul sort pour tout régler, ça ricoche et on me retrouve en phacochère.

Neville et Ron gloussent à cette idée, Heda-raton-laveur aussi. Enfin…C'est ça, ou bien c'est l'étape avant le vomis.Difficile de savoir, le bruit est vraiment étrange.

-Donc...ce qu'on doit faire ???

-Rentrer chez vous! Écoutez, la magie n'existe pas ici. Le peu qu'il y ait, c'est celle qui a transformé mes potes en animaux. NON, CLARKE, NE RUGIS PAS! Un lion, c'est un animal, quand même, nan? Bref. La seule magie qu'il y a ici, c'est celle que vous apporté avec vous. Avec un peu de chance, elle repartira avec vous. OCTAVIA! ARRÊTE DE GIGOTER! C'est simple, non? Et grouillez-vous, parce que moi, là, je vais pas tenir longtemps!

-Je suis d'accord avec le tyran, fait le blond platine, qui est toujours en position phoetale, dans son coin de la pièce, ce qui provoque le rire des autres sorciers.

Seul Bellamy ne rit pas. Y en a marre, au final.

-Alors ? Vous dégagez ou je vous dégage ?!

Les rires s'éteignent quand ils voient que Bellamy a sa main sur son revolver. Seuls les animaux continuent de s'agiter, continuant de bousculer, crier, mordiller...

-Euh...

-On va y aller, hein...

-Draquy, tu nous rejoins?

-Quelqu'un reprend le cafard ? C'est qu'il est toujours sur mon épaule...

-Lance-le au sol.

-Quoi? Bon...okay.

-Alors Ron? Tu le jettes, ce sort, ou t'attends qu'on se fasse descendre?

-C'est que...

-Tu t'en souviens, au moins, Abruti?

-Euh...

-RON !!

-RON !

-RON !!!

-C'est bon, c'est bon! Je m'en souviens, maintenant...on peut y aller.

-Okay...fait le noireau. Bon ben... on est désolés pour le dérangement, hein. On va quand même essayer de garder un bon souvenir de ce voyage inter-réalités, n'est-ce pas? Non? Bon, d'accord...bonne chance à vous, en tout cas! À la prochaine!

-Hors de question qu'on se revoit.

-Bien entendu... c'était une façon de parler.

-Au revoir!

- _Adieu,_ Weasley. C'est adieu qu'on doit dire.

-Ah...adieu.

-Adieu!

-C'est ça, bon retour.

-Bon...c'est parti, alors! _Estquemis..._

Voilà.

Les sorciers ont disparu. Alors, Bellamy tombe au sol, inexorablement tiré par une masse sur son bras.

Il s'écrase au sol.

-AÏÏÏÏEUUU!

-AÏE!

Bellamy se tourne vers la source du bruit... une Octavia entièrement nue, ronchonnant, écrasant son bras.

OK. Excellent. Ça a fonctionné.

Les adolescents se redressent, lentement, tous aussi nus les uns que les autres. Ils sont encore tous un peu sous le choc, l'esprit engourdi.

-Jasper, mate pas.

-Ouais, t'as raison, Mont'. Sorry, Octavia.

-Pas de soucis, je me rince bien l'oeil aussi...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes en disant ça?

Bellamy jette un coup d'oeil à Murphy, qui vient de parler. C'est vrai que c'est un beau mec... Connard mais sexy.

-Et si tu t'éloignais, maintenant? lance une voix sèche.

-Oui! Pardon, Heda!

Jasper saute deux mètres plus loin pour laisser plus d'espace à Lexa, qui a l'air encore énervée par l'expérience qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle se tourne vers Clarke, qui détourne rapidement son regard du corps d'Octavia pour sourire à sa copine. Une petite pression de la main, un sourire complice, et c'est pardonné. Blood must not always have blood, après tout.

Murphy est le premier à se remettre à bouger. Il rejoint ses vêtements et les enfile, sous les regards de tous les autres. Il le réalise plutôt vite et redresse la tête, agacé. Pourquoi ces merlans frits ont-ils tous l'air aussi amusés?

-Quoi, encore?!

C'est Jasper qui répond. Un murmure, que tout le monde entend.

-Un cafard...

Et ils éclatent tous de rire. Un fou rire tellement contagieux que même Lexa, et Murphy s'y mettent.

oOoOoOo

Voilà voilà! Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review? Non? Une longue, alors?

En attendant la prochaine fois, vivez une belle vie pleine de bonheurs, de fanfictions merveilleuses, et de tout ce qu'il faut!

La bise,

Eulalie

PS: Oui, ceci est un one shot. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai RIEN contre les follows!

Ne faites pas attention à la phrase qui suit, c'est pour Alagnia :D

(si t'as besoin d'une explications je suis la)


End file.
